Because of these words
by Boone-spn
Summary: Sam esta enamorado de Dean pero cree que es imposible e intenta olvidarlo. Dean, en cambio, comienza a sentir celos de cualquiera que se acerque a su Sammy, sabe que desea algo más que proteger a su hermano. Todo comienza a raíz de unas palabras. Wincest!


**Because of these words**

Él lo sabe, se entero ya hace bastante tiempo pero Sam se había pasado, esa era la gota que había colmado el vaso. Ahora ya era una cuestión personal. Hacia ya meses que se había enterado de que Sam, si, su Sammy era gay. Al principio le chocó pero después pensó que era normal pues nunca lo veía andar con chicas, al contrario que él, y siempre que salía de fiesta prefería hacerlo solo. Dean suponía que iba a bares gay, aunque no lo sabía con certeza.

Pero esa noche Sammy se había pasado, había entrado en la habitación del motel dónde se alojaban sin picar, y había encontrado a Dean con una pelirroja en la cama. Sam gritó imbécil a Dean y se fue. Eso no fue lo malo. Sam volvió horas mas tarde borracho y comenzaron a discutir.

_Flash Back_

- Dónde cojones has estado?? Y encima vienes borracho! Que coño te pasa??- preguntó Dean enfadado a Sam.

- Déjame en paz...ve-vete con tus ligues y déjame en paz de una vez capullo...-Sam le gritó mientras se intentaba sostener en el marco de la puerta y resbalaba lentamente hacia el suelo. Dean lo cogió y lo estiró en la cama – Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, suéltame, no me toques!!

- Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?? – preguntó Dran mientras soltaba a Sam y se apartaba de la cama.

- Que me dejes! No lo entenderías...

- Sam!! Soy tu hermano, claro que puedo entenderlo!! Quiero saber por qué estas así...- Dean se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Sam que se incorporó y quedó sentado al filo del colchón.

- Dean...es precisamente por eso por lo que no puedes entenderlo, déjame...o lo complicaras todo...- Sam se levantó y se acercó a una silla que había cerca de la puerta

-Tu no te vas hasta que aclares todo esto!!- gritó Dean mientras cogía a Sam por el brazo

- Dean...déjalo o me harás cometer una estupidez...-susurró Sam intentando zafarse del agarre del mayor.

- Sam. Te he dicho que te quedas aquí hasta que yo lo diga, hasta que no me lo cuentes no saldrás! Por eso soy tu hermano mayor, debo cuidarte.- dijo Dean mientras arrinconaba a Sam contra la pared.

- Dean...no es nada vale? Déjame en paz!- dijo Sam girando la cara. Gritó, lo insultó y se fue.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Dean no podía creerlo, estaba a punto de llorar, hacía meses que no discutían. Ni siquiera sabía por que habían discutido, sólo se sintió molesto porque Sam había llegado borracho y oliendo a colonia de hombre. Y Dean sabía que Sam nunca olía a colonia, nunca usaba, él siempre olía a champú. Pero...porqué había reaccionado así? Sam era mayorcito y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

No. No podía. Estaba furioso con él, venía borracho, no le decía porqué, olía a hombre...No podía soportarlo...

Dean estaba conduciendo hacia donde la carretera le llevaba, lo hacia a menudo, para relajarse...Sam le dejó un mensaje en el móvil. _No me esperes despierto. Sam._ Ahora si que se había cabreado. Sabía que Sam estaba con alguien...por eso el mensaje, no podía permitirlo. Lo que comenzaba a intuir Dean es que no eran normales esos celos irracionales que tenía. Habían surgido cuando Sam empezó a salir más por la noche, cuando se había enterado que su hermano era gay...

Sabía porqué era pero no quería admitirlo. Él era un hombre, le gustaban las mujeres bonitas, no podía admitir _eso_. No. Imposible. No podía sentirse atraído por su hermano, _eso_ era _raro_...y además ese hecho le convertiría en bisexual...No. No era cierto. Enterró esos pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente y siguió conduciendo.

Bien entrada la noche se paró en una calle llena de casas grandes y se puso a beber. Era una calle tranquila de no ser por una fiesta que había allí cerca. Cuando llevaba unas dos cervezas decidió que sería buena idea ir a ver qué había por la fiesta. Tal vez chicas dispuestas a ir con él al Impala y pasar un buen rato. Así olvidaría todos los problemas que había tenido hoy.

Al entrar se dirigió al jardín...prefirió no haberlo hecho. Eso era una puñetera fiesta gay!! Dios, no podía haber elegido otro sitio donde ir a ligar?? Lo único que le animó la vista fue ver a dos rubias dándose el lote delante suyo...Era cómo una fantasía...Se estaba excitando. Por favor...si no paraban de meterse mano se correría allí mismo!

- Dean Winchester? Eres tú? – un hombre le llamó, por su nombre...en una fiesta gay...Dean se giró y encontró a un hombre moreno de ojos verdes preguntando si él era Dean Winchester...

- Si, soy yo. Cómo...?

- Oh, si lo siento. Soy Randy. Te conozco por tu hermano, me ha hablado bastante de ti sabes? – dijo Randy con demasiada confianza.

- Que Sam...? – Dean no acabó la frase estaba intentando controlar su ira, ése era el tío que se estaba tirando a su hermano! No pudo ni siquiera pensarlo antes de actuar. Su puño golpeó la cara del moreno enviándolo al suelo y dejándolo inconsciente. La gente se giró a mirar y a socorrer a Randy que sangraba por la nariz.

- Dean!! Dios!! Pero que te crees que estas haciendo?? Eres idiota o qué? – Sam acababa de aparecer son dos copas en la mano. Dean las cogió y las tiró al suelo. Después agarró a Sam del brazo y cómo si fuera un niño lo arrastró hasta el Impala para luego empotrarlo contra el coche.

- Pero quien cojones te crees para sacarme de la fiesta así y pegar a Randy! Que te ha hecho para que reacciones así??- Sam estaba apretando los dientes.

- Soy tu hermano, eso me da derecho a meterme en tu vida!! Además se puede saber que haces con ese tío?? Es un gilipollas. Cómo puedes dejar que te folle? –dijo Dean arrinconando a Sam contra el coche

- Que me...- Sam giró la cara dolido, no sabía que Dean se hubiese enterado, ahora todo era más complicado...- Dean...déjame en paz, puedo hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera esta bien?!

- No! No lo está!! – Dean puso ambos brazos en el Impala, aprisionando a Sam

- Joder! Tu te follas a cualquier mujer!! Déjame tener vida sexual y no te metas!

- Sam...para. No quiero volverte a ver con él esta bien?! Si te vuelvo a ver con él lo mataré...y no quiero decirte lo que te haré a ti...- dijo Dean amenazante, estaban muy cerca. Sam se estaba poniendo nervioso, temblaba.

- Dean...no digas eso...no sabes lo que estas diciendo...- gimió Sam mirando a Dean con ojos llorosos.- Por favor aléjate...

- No! No pienso dejar que te toque! Nunca! – Dean miró a Sam y lo abrazó. – No te das cuenta que eres muy importante para mi? No quiero que te hagan daño. Debo protegerte!

- Dean mi mayor peligro es quedarme a solas contigo...Déjame ir, voy a despedirme.- tras esto Sam se fue de nuevo a la fiesta. Dijo que iría solo al hotel, que no se preocupara.

Dean no podía olvidar lo que había oído, creía haberlo entendido mal pero estaba muy claro: "Dean mi mayor peligro es quedarme a solas contigo...". Esto no podía estar pasando...Sam acaso se sentía...No, otra vez esos pensamientos. Su corazón latía deprisa excitado por las palabras de Sammy, pero su mente le reprendía tener esperanzas de que la frase significara lo que creía que significaba. No sabía que hacer...

Al llegar al motel salió a comprar a la gasolinera de la esquina y volvió bebiendo una botella de vodka. Se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y quedó en bóxer encima de la cama. Mientras esperaba que Sam volviera decidió poner algo en la televisión. Pegó otro buen trago al vodka, la botella estaba por la mitad...Hum, porno.

Dejó ese canal y siguió bebiendo. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando tantas cosas en un sólo día...y tantas peleas y discusiones...Intentó concentrarse en la pantalla, una sonrisa se formó en su cara, dejó la botella en la mesita y acarició su entrepierna. Al menos eso no había cambiado, seguía reaccionando igual ante esas películas. Bajo los bóxer y los tiró a un rincón de la habitación, su mano comenzó a trabajar rápido y sus caderas ya se movían al compás. "Ah...ah..."Dean gemía, mientras una mano se ocupaba se su erección la otra acariciaba su pecho y su vientre.

Comenzaba a estremecerse, y sonriendo subió y bajo la mano un par de veces antes de correrse. Pensó en Sam. Mientras se corría y miraba cómo su abdomen acababa pringado de semen pensó en Sam. Eso era lo último que esperaba haber hecho.

- Sam...- susurró mirando su mano. Abrió el cajón de la mesita y sacó un paquete de pañuelos. La puerta se abrió y entró Sam. Al cerrar la puerta y girarse no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- Oh...dios...Dean! – Eso no podía estar pasando. Acababa de ver a su hermano desnudo, en la cama, y con signos evidentes de haberse estado masturbando! Oh oh, eso no podía ser bueno!

- Sam...esto...para que voy a decir nada...voy al baño.-dijo Dean levantándose y apagando el televisor con el mando.

Sam se apoyó contra la puerta y se dejó resbalar. Mientras Dean iba a limpiarse al baño Sam tocó disimuladamente su entrepierna y dio un respingo. Se había excitado...Esos últimos días no había parado de pensar en él. Se propuso quitárselo de la cabeza, pero era imposible, se veían a diario, trabajaban juntos...era imposible. Pero un día había ido a un pub y allí encontró a Randy. Sí, era bastante idiota, pero servía para desahogarse. Era buen amante y a Sam le bastaba. Mientras su boca gritaba Randy su cuerpo temblaba pensando en Dean. No podía parar de imaginar que estaba con él y no con Randy...

Se desnudó y se metió en su cama. Acurrucándose de lado para que Dean no notara nada. Cuando la ducha dejó de sonar Dean salió con la toalla en la cintura. Se la quitó y se metió en su cama. Sam había visto la escena aunque se hacía el dormido. Por que su hermano no era como todo el mundo? Porque tenía la manía de desnudarse delante suyo? Notaba su erección dura, anhelante de atención. No le extrañaba, su hermano tenía muy buen cuerpo.

Dean dormía plácidamente cuando Sam se corrió con un gemido ahogado. Esperaba que Dean no se hubiera despertado, eso sólo complicaría las cosas. Se acercó a mirar y comprobó que su hermano dormía tranquilamente. Se durmió temiendo la reacción de Dean al día siguiente, seguro que continuaría la discusión del día anterior. Pero no fue así. Cuando despertaron Dean le miró resentido pero no le dijo nada, se le veía preocupado por algo...como si estuviera dándole vueltas a alguna idea. Era extraño.

No podía parar de pensar en la frase de Sam...Porqué había dicho eso? Seguía sin entenderlo. Bueno lo importante era que tenían una misión, les habían llamado de un pueblo vecino. Se trataba simplemente de un fantasma...aunque no tenían que confiarse...tal vez opusiera más resistencia de la que imaginaban.

Una vez en el pueblo Sam salió disparado hacia la casa des de donde les habían llamado y Dean le siguió en la distancia. Era sencillo, el fantasma de una niña que se había quedado atrapado en su habitación. Sus padres y ella murieron en un accidente de coche pero al no saber que hacer ni dónde ir había ido al único lugar que recordaba, su habitación. Tenían que averiguar qué era lo que la mantenía atada a este mundo y quemarlo...

Está bien, no fue muy difícil pero tuvieron diversas complicaciones. Ya era tarde y la niña les había dado mucha faena, así que decidieron volver al motel a descansar. Al legar a la habitación se respiraba un ambiente muy tenso. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Hasta que Sam no pudo más.

- Porque lo hiciste? Porqué me sacaste de allí? Porqué le pegaste? – Sam explotó, ya no podía callarse todas esas preguntas, tenían que dejar las cosas claras.

- No lo sé!! Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo vale? Sólo no quería que estuvieras con él! No quería dejarte allí con todos esos hombres que te miraban de esa forma...Yo...no se lo sé Sam... – dijo Dean sentándose de golpe en la cama y aguantando su cabeza entre sus manos.

- Pero es que no puedes simplemente hacerlo porque sí! Tiene que haber algún motivo para que lo hicieras...Te estoy dando la oportunidad de explicarte! – Sam se puso delante de Dean y le dio un golpe en el hombro, no demasiado fuerte, para que respondiera.

- Sam. Yo...no puedo. No puedo con todo esto. Todo lo que se me paso por la cabeza en ese momento...Y esa maldita frase que no para de atormentarme...Porqué dijiste eso? Porque? Acaso...- dijo Dean callándose.

Sam pensó que Dean no recordaría aquello, pero por el contrario lo recordaba, y muy bien. Esa frase que le salio de repente era verdad, lo que más temía era quedarse a solas con su hermano. Temía no poder contenerse y que Dean lo rechazara.

- Dean, por favor no te enfades conmigo. Lo que dije lo dije en serio, tengo miedo de estar a solas contigo...No quiero que ocurra algo de lo que después me arrepienta y que me rechaces...Te quiero... – dijo Sam bajando la cabeza por miedo a enfrentar la mirada de su hermano.

- Y yo a ti Sammy...

- Pero no del mismo modo! Me quieres porque soy tu hermano! –dijo Sam mientras Dean se levantaba y lo acorralaba contra la pared.

- No estés tan seguro. Sí, te quiero porque eres mi hermano...pero un hermanito muy deseable...- dijo Dean antes de besar a Sam y comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos– Ahora no me pidas que me aleje...

- No lo haré...- gimió Sam mientras comenzaba a quitarle la chaqueta de cuero a Dean y a desabrochar su camisa.

Las manos de Sam recorrían deseosas el pecho de Dean, sus músculos bien formados y sus pectorales duros...Cuantas veces había soñado poder hacerlo! Se detuvo en los pezones mientras besaba el cuello de Dean. Quería hacer una pequeña marca, comenzó a morderle y a lamerle el cuello. Dean se dejaba hacer, le encantaba notar los labios de Sam, los dientes y la lengua en su cuello. La camisa de Sam también cayó al suelo y Dean aprovecho para lamer el pecho de su hermano, de su Sammy, tan suave y duro. Sam se había desarrollado tan bien...tanta cacería tenía que servir para algo.

Se apretó contra el cuerpo de Sam, frotándose contra él y aprisionándolo contra la pared. Rozando sus cuerpos, sus caderas, sus erecciones.

- Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...qué es esto de aquí? – dijo Dean colocando su mano sobre la erección de Sam- Quieres más acción, no?

Sam gimió cuando Dean comenzó a frotar, apretando su erección y masajeándola. Sam apretó sus caderas contra la mano de Dean. Desabrochó los pantalones de su hermano y metió la mano por debajo de los bóxer, allí estaba, tanto tiempo queriendo hacer eso...Con la otra mano bajo un poco los bóxer y comenzó a masturbar a su hermano. Su piel ardía, se terminaron de desnudar y siguieron rozando sus cuerpos sudados y calientes.

- Dean...- Sam gimió su nombre cuando lamió sus propios dedos y los dirigió a su entrada.

Dean se quedó parado, mirando la cara de placer que ponía su hermano mientras se preparaba a sí mismo. "Dios...Sam...eres tan pervertido..." susurró en el oído de Sam. Éste en respuesta sacó sus dedos y comenzó a lamer los de Dean. Al acabar los dirigió a su entrada.

- Házmelo tú...te diré cómo- dijo Sam mientras ayudaba a Dean a entrar el primer dedo.

- Yo no...nunca...ya sabes...-dijo Dean mientras su dedo entraba poco a poco.- Dios...Sam...

Sam se abrazaba a él mientras gemía en su oreja. Dean se sentía desfallecer...tener a su hermano de esa manera, tan excitado. Dean comenzó a penetrar a Sam con los dedos haciendo que éste se estremeciera y pidiera más. "Dean! Dios...lubricante...métela...". Dean escuchó a su hermano que el lubricante estaba en su mochila, lo sacó y mientras volvía con Sam lubricó su pene. Al llegar volvió a aprisionar a Sam contra la pared y extendió el lubricante en la entrada de éste.

- Dean, ahora métela...hasta el fondo.-gemía Sam agarrando con fuerza a Dean que lo elevó para que pusiera las piernas rodeando su cintura.- Oh...Dean!

Sam gimió cuando Dean comenzó a penetrarlo. Dean no lo podía creer, no creyó que pudiera entrar, sinceramente pensó que era imposible. Pero el cuerpo humano es increíblemente flexible...Gemía el nombre de Sam mientras embestía con fuerza. Era tan estrecho...se sentía tan caliente dentro de él! Era una delicia...

Se comenzaron a besar, gimiendo contra la boca del otro, acariciándose y moviendo sus cuerpos. Sam pidió que se lo hiciera más fuerte y Dean lo hizo. Embestía duramente haciendo gemir a ambos. Sam aviso a Dean que podía correrse dentro. Lo penetraba rápido, ambos comenzaban a temblar y a estremecerse. Dean se tensó corriéndose con un ronco gemido. Ayudó a Sam a terminar y ambos cayeron al suelo intentando calmar sus respiraciones. Sam rodó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Dean.

- Ha sido el mejor polvo de toda mi vida...- dijo besando a su hermano.

- Sí...en cuanto me recupere pienso hacértelo una y otra vez hasta que no pueda más...a partir de ahora serás sólo mío...- dijo Dean acariciando el pelo de Sam.

- Nunca he sido de nadie más...siempre tuyo. –dijo Sam besando a Dean. – Esto...cuando vas a recuperarte? – preguntó Sam ronzándose descarado contra el muslo de Dean.

Dean rodó para quedar encima de Sam y volver a besarlo. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga.


End file.
